SENTIMIENTOS ETERNOS
by fenix79
Summary: Sailor Moon debe decidir si continuar con Darien o darle una oportunidad a alguien mas para empezar una relacion mientras libra una batalla por su corazon


SENTIMIENTOS ETERNOS

"La lluvia, la Luna, el amor". Estos eran los pensamientos que Serena tenia en esos momentos mientras se encontraba en su casa mirando por su ventana en compañía de su gata Luna; al fondo en su habitación solo se escuchaba la música de una canción que había decido poner para pasar el dolor de su corazón pero aun no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace poco. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la lluvia que caía en la calle y como la luna estaba oculta por las nubes de lluvia, nubes que nublaban y ocultaban su corazón, no importaba la canción del grupo Lacrimosa que había puesto para sentirse mejor aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace poco.

"Porque no te comportas mas como adulta y no como niña"- le dijo Darien

"Porque no dejas de ser tan amargado y me entiendes mas"- dijo Serena

"Entonces lo mejor es terminar todo, que se acabe la unión de la tierra y la Luna de nuevo"- decía el antiguo príncipe Endimion

-"Bien todo ha terminado, no quiero saber más de ti"- le dijo la princesa Serenity.

La pelea con su amado la había puesto muy mal y en silencio lloraba, no quería llamarlo pues no sabía que decirle o si él la querría de nuevo, Luna solo podía mirar a su amiga sin saber que decir para que se sintiera mejor.

-"Habla con alguna de las chicas, ellas te aconsejaran"- le dijo la gata

Ella la miro y aunque no quería contestarle al final le dijo

-"Ellas no entenderán, ahora no lo entendería nadie y creo que no haya nadie que me entienda"

Serena seguía sumergida en su tristeza y dudaba si había elegido al verdadero amor, había tenido oportunidades de elegir a un nuevo príncipe en su vida pero no los había tomado por Darien, acaso no había pensado en la persona correcta? Solo serian pareja para pelear contra el mal? El futuro que les esperaba podía ser escrito con alguien más? O acaso ese hombre que murió y espero por ella revivió solo para darle un momentánea felicidad

Ese sentimiento y depresión fue interrumpido por una sensación que había mucho no experimentaba, algo se encontraba fuera en la calle y podía sentir que era una presencia negativa…una que esperaba no sentir de nuevo.

-Vamos Luna! Alguien puede estar en peligro

-Serena estás segura que quieres pelear? Llama a las otras sailor

-Ellas ya han sufrido mucho por mi culpa así que es hora que yo pelee sola

-Pero no te sientes bien, ya sabes Darien…

-No importa cómo me siento si alguien necesita mi ayuda

Luna entendía que Serena había madurado y que podía ir a pelear sin importar como se sintiera así que decido acompañarla, rápidamente y sin que su familia se diera cuenta bajaron a la calle siguiendo a la presencia negativa, la cual de un momento a otro se escondió en un callejón pero este callejón no tenia salida así que no había sitio donde pudiera escapar.

-Ahora que no puedes lastimar a nadie muéstrate y dime quien eres

La presencia dio pasos hasta que la luz de la calle y la luna la iluminaron pero Serena no podía creer lo que veía antes sus ojos: Era ella misma! Una sailor scout negra como la misma noche y tenía su mismo rostro y su aspecto era igual a su ultima transformación.

-De don…don…de viniste, porque eres igual a mi?

\- Soy Sailor Eclipse y he venido a destruir este lugar que solo alberga sentimientos y personas inútiles!

-Crees que voy a permitir que hagas eso, yo te derrotare!

-No quiero pelear contigo, después de todo estoy aquí por ti

\- A que te refieres que por mi?

-No es obvio, cuando derrotaste al caos de Sailor Galaxy dijiste que el caos volvería a su lugar de origen en el corazón de todos y eso te incluye a ti. Al haberte sentido mal por lo que te hizo tu novio me creaste y acabare con todo lo que te hace sentir mal en este momento

-Estas diciendo que todo esto es mi culpa? No, no, nooooooo!

-JAJAJAJA grita lo que quieras no me puedes destruir

Serena se siente decaída pero sabe que hay personas inocentes y sus amigas que no merecen ser eliminadas por su culpa y decide cambiar ese sentimiento de depresión y dolor por el de valor y fuerza

-ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACION!

El dije que lleva consigo la transforma en la sailor alada que fue capaz de derrotar al caos en su anterior batalla y está segura que podrá derrotarlo de nuevo

-Ahora me encargare que seas exterminada de este mundo Eclipse

\- Sailor Moon derrótala con un ataque- dijo Luna

-DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLA DE LAS SAILOR SCOUT!

La luz que emerge de su cetro se dirige de inmediato hacia Sailor Eclipse pero esta lo detiene con sus manos y deja asombrada a Sailor Moon

-Vengo de ti y de tu parte más oscura, tu tristeza me da fuerzas así que no me puedes derrotar con esto y ahora es mi turno

Un maligno tridente aparece ante Eclipse y lanza un ataque hacia Sailor Moon

-TEMPESTAD MALIGNA!

Miles de rayos golpean a Sailor Moon y esta cae, su cetro no ha podido hacer nada y queda indefensa en el piso.

-Lo ves? Soy más poderosa que tu y me alimento de tu dolor, no puedes terminar con tu dolor porque por más que lo deseas queda una pequeña parte

A medida que Eclipse se aproxima Serena solo tiene un pensamiento.

-Tuxedo Mask, vendrás a salvarme esta vez? O nuestro amor termino y ahora seré derrotada para siempre?

\- Protegeré a Sailor Moon como sea- grito Luna a la black Sailor

-Fuera estorbo!- con un ataque de su tridente Luna es golpeada y arrojada lejos

-Lunaaaa! No por favor no la lastimes, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja en paz a los inocentes que no deben pagar por mi culpa

-Es una pena Sailor Moon si no te hubieras detenido en mi camino y me hubieras dejado destruir todo, las dos hubieras hecho un mundo donde el dolor por los sentimientos y el amor no existirían, ahora MUERE!

El tridente está a punto de destruir la garganta de Serena…pero en ese momento una luz ilumina la noche y detiene a Eclipse

-No dejare que destruyas a Sailor Moon, ella salvo a todos y ahora yo la salvare a ella!

Un joven alto, de cabello largo y de traje desciende para hacerle frente a la entidad maligna, en sus ojos se ve que Sailor Moon le importa tanto como para arriesgar su vida.

-Crees que un simple humano como tu puede vencerme?

-No soy un simple humano-en ese momento una diadema con una estrella dorada y una pluma aparecen en su oreja

-PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR, TRANSFORMACION!

El cuerpo masculino que el joven usaba como disfraz desaparece y es remplazado por el de una joven con traje de cuero negro lista para pelear por Sailor Moon y defender los ideales en que ella cree

-SOY UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ QUE LUCHA CONTRA LA OBSCURIDAD, SAILOR STAR FIGHTER HA LLEGADO!

-Sailor Figther? Regresaste?- piensa Serena

-Te recuerdo, tú eras una enemiga de Sailor Galaxy y nada pudiste contra ella y no podrás contra mí- dice la malvada Eclipse

-Eso ya lo veremos, tú no eres tan fuerte como ella, toma esto: LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

Una luz del dedo de la joven se dispara hacia Eclipse la cual la hace retroceder por un momento.

-Bien fighter, veo que eres fuerte pero si apareciste en este momento es para proteger a esta chica, además aunque poco tu tuviste que ver en mi creación así que despídete de esta inútil- el tridente es arrojado hacia Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon, noooo…cuidadoooo!- Sailor fighter es herida por el tridente a plena vista de Sailor Moon

\- No por favor tu no Seiya, no debiste, no quiero que seas mal herida por mi culpa- le dice Serena a la sailor quien está a su lado

-Vine de lejos a algo importante y si eso implica ser herida en lugar tuyo no me importa

-Nos veremos luego Sailor Moon- eclipse desaparece

-Luna rápido llevemos a Seiya a mi casa, ayúdame!

Luna se levanta y mientras Sailor Moon lleva el cuerpo de su amiga alzada la gata rápidamente revisa si pueden entrar sin problema, luego abre la puerta de la alcoba de Serena donde esta entra y pone a Sailor Fighter en su cama pero esta por su herida pierde su energía y regresa a su cuerpo de hombre y es Seiya de nuevo.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Serena

-Si no te preocupes, la herida no es grave y con mi energía su ataque negativo no me hizo mucho daño…agghhh!

-No estas bien, te voy a ayudar así como tú me ayudaste a mí, Luna dame unos vendajes

La gata corre a traer vendas y mientras serena cura a la guerrera caída Luna dice unas sabias palabras

-Te das cuenta que debes acabar con ese energía y calmar tu corazón?

\- Lo sé y ahora que Seiya está curado iré a enfrentar a eclipse y la derrotare

-No lo hagas- dijo Seiya-espera a que me cure y te ayudare

-No, así como tu sufriste no quiero que nadie más lo haga y sé que viniste para ayudarme en esta batalla pero si yo la cree yo debo destruirla

-Me importas mucho como para que sufras de nuevo- dice Seiya mientras toma la mano de Serena- en verdad significas mucho para mí

Serena se pierde en la voz y en los ojos de su valiente acompañante y por un momento duda en besarlo como muestra de su cariño que aun mantiene vivo, pero decide salir a terminar primero con Eclipse

-Luna te encargo a Seiya- la transformación ocurre de nuevo y la sailor esta lista para la batalla.

Sailor Moon corre hasta un parque cerca a su casa, un parque donde ha pasado momentos de tristeza y alegría y sabe que Eclipse se alimenta de estas emociones.

-Eclipse sal de una vez! Enfréntame!

-Vaya así que decidiste venir por más Serena- se escucha la temible voz

-Esta vez será diferente, te acabare para que nadie más sufra- grita serena

-No lo creo porque aun tu corazón no está fuerte del todo y ahí es cuando yo triunfare!- eclipse crea un nuevo tridente y ataque a Sailor Moon.

-TEMPESTAD MALIGNA!- los ataques son fuertes contra Sailor Moon

-Que puedo hacer, como puedo hacer que mi corazón sea más fuerte para pelear contra mi misma?

-Eres débil y después de acabarte acabare con quien amas!

-No, usare todo mi poder y mi corazón para derrotarte Eclipse

Mientras Sailor Moon trae su cetro de nuevo en versión más poderos solo tiene un pensamiento:

-"Por favor, que esta vez funcione y la derrote"- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!

El ataque del cetro se dirige hacia Eclipse y esta usa su ataque de nuevo, ambos ataque chocan en el aire y aunque parece que están en igualdad de fuerzas el ataque de eclipse empieza a avanzar hacia Sailor Moon.

-Lo vez tu corazón aun no es fuerte, sigue lastimado y así no me derrotaras

-Es cierto necesito algo para que mi corazón derrote esta parte negativa pero que puede ser?- El ataque está a punto de destruir a Sailor Moon, pero un nuevo ataque se funde con el suyo

-LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!- aparece de nuevo Sailor Fighter y con su ataque Sailor Moon empieza a ganar

-Que haces aquí? Aun estas herida Sailor Fighter

-Te dije que vine por algo importante y no dejare que seas lastimada, con esta ayuda tu corazón será fuerte de nuevo

-Tienes razón, eres la fuerza que necesitaba mi corazón para sanar y ahora la derrotaremos!

El ataque del centro avanza y destruye primero el tridente de Eclipse para luego destruirla para siempre.

-NOOOOO, COMO PUDIERONNNNN, SUS CORAZONES ERAN DEBILESSSSS- es lo último que dice Eclipse antes de ser derrotada.

\- Lo logre con tu ayuda, la derrote!- dice feliz Serena a Seiya

Seiya ve como el rostro de Serena se ilumina de felicidad porque sabe que pudo eliminar esa parte negativa que la atormentaba y que ahora su corazón está tranquilo, sus bellos ojos brillan más que la luna y sabe que ahora su corazón y menta están tranquilos lo suficiente para hacer algo por lo que vino desde muy lejos.

-Mi corazón elimino esa tristeza y aunque ella era parte de mi sé cómo controlar y erradicar esa parte maligna, mi corazón está mejor gracias a ti Sailor Fi…

Serena no termina de hablar cuando recibe un beso de su compañera de batalla, un beso el cual no rechaza porque siente el cariño de la sailor que hacía tiempo no veía, no hace nada para terminar el beso hasta que Sailor Fighter se aleja de sus labios.

-Vine desde muy lejos por ti, no me importa los enemigos o heridas que puedan sucederme, no he podido olvidarte y quiero que vengas conmigo

-Ese fue el verdadero motivo de tu viaje? No ayudarme contra Eclipse sino llevarme a vivir contigo?

-Si, gracias a la princesa fue que pude venir desde tan lejos y quiero que empieces una vida nueva conmigo, lejos de las peleas y donde te daría todo el amor que mereces; no haría que tu corazón sufriera. Que dices vienes conmigo?

Sailor Moon está a punto de contestar cuando se queda mirando sobre el hombro de Sailor Fighter y enmudece por un momento y su cara se convierte en asombro, Seiya mira sobre su hombro y entiende el porqué de esta reacción

-Darien, Darien- dice asombrada Serena

-Vine porque sentí algo extraño y quise ver si podía ayudarte, pero vi algo diferente- responde Darien sorprendido

-Darien, te encargue que protegieras y cuidaras de Serena y así es como cumples tu promesa, LA HACES SUFRIR, NO LA MERECES!- grita Seiya

Darien continua sorprendido al ver como Serena prefirió a alguien más

-Responde Darien, porque la haces sufrir?- grita de nuevo Seiya

-Darien, dime que vas a hacer, dime algo- dice Serena

-Yo…yo quería que habláramos sobre nuestra discusión, pero veo que no te importa mucho ya eso… o yo te importo

-Lo ves Sailor Moon a esto me refiero, si vienes conmigo no tendrás que sufrir por alguien que no te aprecia cómo debe ser y que no quiere construir su futuro contigo

-Darien, me olvide de ti durante la batalla y me olvide de ti también mientras besaba a Seiya, no me importa como es el en realidad. A ti parece que no te importo ni lo que hago por nosotros

-Así es Darien a ella no le importa cómo me veo, si me visto solo de negro o lo que dirán los demás le importa el amor que le puedo dar

-Yo Te Amo Serena y lo sabes, no quiero que sufras y venía a decirte que por ti he enfrentado monstruos y hasta espere aun después de muerto porque sabía que tu amor pasaría hasta la muerte. Pero si crees que no debes estar conmigo no pudo detener tu felicidad- dice Darien con tristeza y resignación

-Que dices Serena vienes conmigo o te quedas con el- pregunta Seiya

-Voy a elegirte…a ti- Serena extiende su mano hacia Seiya

-Me has hecho muy feliz, ven y empezaremos nuestra nueva vida Serena- dice Seiya

-Adiós Mi Amor, aunque te quiero debo verte partir con quien te haga feliz, no puedo desearles el mal pues te Amo demasiado y ojala quede un espacio en tu corazón para mí y recuerdes cuanto compartimos- dice Darien a Serena mientras se da la vuelta

-Lo siento Darien pero ella debe estar con quien haga feliz su corazón aquí y ahora y en el futuro, ven Serena acompáñame- dice Seiya mientras camina de la mano con Serena

-Corazón, amor, futuro!- Serena tiene un pensamiento y se detiene

-Que te pasa, te sientes bien después de lo que él te dijo?- Seiya se preocupa

-Perdóname, pensé que irme contigo estaría bien, pero mi corazón aunque lastimado en este momento fue sanado con tu visita y tu beso me recuerda algo. Darien y yo tenemos un futuro escrito y de ese futuro dependen muchas personas, en especial nuestra hija Rini y si me voy contigo ella no nacerá y eso no sería justo para ella.

-Pero podemos escribir un nuevo futuro, de alguna forma ella nacería con nosotros, mi corazón desea ser uno con el tuyo

-Lo siento, siempre serás una parte de mi corazón pero de mi amor lo es Darien, espero que encuentres a quien amaras por siempre y por todo el tiempo y que llenara tu corazón de amor- Serena le da un último beso a Seiya

-Muy dentro de mí esperaba que esto no pasara, te recordare por siempre y siento envidia de Darien porque te tiene solo a ti. Recuerda que siempre te amare y te recordare- Seiya se va caminando y se pierde entre la noche

-DARIENNNN!- grita Serena a su amado que se retiraba

-Regresaste? Me elegiste?

-Si Darien olvidemos lo que paso, nunca más dañemos nuestro futuro y nuestro amor, nunca más llenemos de sentimientos negativos nuestros corazones

-Nunca más Serena, nunca más.

La pareja se da un beso y la luna los ilumina, recorrerán un camino siempre apoyándose uno en el otro y preparándose para que su amor sea la fuerza que protegerá la tierra y la luna en adelante.

FIN


End file.
